


the lacramor theme and variations

by Chromathesia



Series: acoc fics by chrom [2]
Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, and decided that it deserved a lil more meat on its bones, cleric primsy au, i came up with this in d20 fan discord, i'll be returning to this in future stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromathesia/pseuds/Chromathesia
Summary: all hail, her grace primsy coldbottle, regent of the house of cheddar, duchess of lacramor, chosen by the bulbor: a calorum in which primsy is blessed and what that might entail
Series: acoc fics by chrom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	the lacramor theme and variations

**Author's Note:**

> Not really edited or revised, so hopefully this story makes sense.

**_theme. chorale_ **

her name is always followed by whispers. they are kind whispers, sometimes, that speak of how her touch brings peace and her presence soothes souls, but sometimes they are unkind whispers about her cousin stealing her away from her ordained task.

she doesn't like those whispers.

**_variation i. oratorio_ **

some older folk don't seem to believe that primsy could be chosen. (they simply do not know the bulb, for who could the bulb place on comida as a symbol of its love other than a child-leader who still believes in the innocence of youth and yearns for storybook creatures who have long slumbered in the earth?)

sometimes, primsy doesn't believe either. surely not me, she tells the primogen who seeks her out. i have my people to care for, my land to rule. how could i be a chosen of the bulb as well?

the woman of swiss cheese gives her an indulgent smile. that is how you know you are chosen, she says, for who besides one so willing to give up everything for their people could the bulb smile upon?

**_variation ii. con grazia_ **

sometimes her people come to her, tears in their eyes, wailing the unfairness of the world. it feels as though the bulb does not care, they say, but she knows this to be false.

the bulb doesn't care the way that the moon doesn't shine. the bulb is a refraction of that which shines for it, and primsy shines best of all. to be so innocent in comida despite the treason of a husband-murderer or the sly politics that forced her to her position is a gift.

**_variation iii. elegy_ **

there is a softness to the duchess coldbottle, in her words and gestures. it draws others around her to support her ascent as house cheddar's regent (hail the duchess of lacramor) (she is so young, so sweet, so untouched by the world's evil, we must protect her). it draws others to fight for her (liam wilhelmina of candia blinks, confused and dazzled, and swears to serve as her champion in the tournament), and when she smiles, the world seems to fill with warmth and light.

when she falls, grief and darkness take hold and the sky thunders its displeasure to the colby. save her, the world howls into the ears of the duchess of gumberly (bastard of the realm), it implores, save the duchess.

the blade of flickerish skewers the boy-no-traitor and princess jet rocks does not think of how corruptible someone her age can be as he falls into the roaring ocean of milk far below.

**_variation iv. requiem_ **

when primsy gathers her stowaways and hears about the bulb twisted and manipulated into a being of cruelty in the hands of those who claim to love it most, she is not angry. she is not furious.

tears spring to her eyes, and she cries for the pontifex who never truly felt the bulb's glow. if only she did. if only she knew how wonderful it is to be the bulb's loving, healing touch.

**Author's Note:**

> The Dairy Isles Primogen is made of swiss cheese because she's hol[e]y.
> 
> You can yell at me for that pun on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chromathesia).


End file.
